Nee, Anata Wo Mitsuketa
by Suu-Happiness
Summary: Minoru finds another Chobit, and the events afterward may change his entire life.
1. Finding

"Nee, Anata Wo Mitsuketa (Hey, I've Found You)"  
A Chobits fic by Minoru no Uchiwashoujo  
  
******  
"It's...nice out tonight." The blue-haired girl that had spoken pushed a strand of hair behind one  
ear and looked down at her companion, a small boy with raven-colored hair. He didn't look up at  
her, just inclined his head in agreement. The girl solemnly stared at him, then straightened up from  
where she was leaning on the balcony railing. "I'm going inside now, Minoru-sama," she said.  
"Please be sure to come in before it gets too cold." When he made an agreeing sort of sound, she  
turned and walked into the house, her braids swinging behind her.  
When he was sure she was gone, the boy she had called Minoru swung himself over the rail, his  
feet finding purchase on the ladder that clung firmly to the side of the wall. He lowered himself  
slowly to the ground. This was the best part of the night...when he could walk around without her  
by his side. He stood for a moment on the damp grass, looking around...  
"Help!" A girl's scream shattered the still night. "Someone, help! My persocon...!" Minoru  
stiffened and turned his head toward where he thought the sound was coming from, behind a  
large, empty building a few blocks from his house. Ordinarily he wouldn't have heard the cry from  
that far away, but the night was quiet. The girl screamed again. "Help! Someone! Help me!" Her  
voice was fading. "Anyone..." The faint sound of a dull thud reached his ears, and he heard  
hurried footsteps. Someone tore past him, shoving him to the side. He couldn't tell whether the  
person was male or female, as they were wearing all black. He supposed they had done that on  
purpose. But there was no time to worry about that. He sprinted off in the direction that the  
screams had come from.  
Skidding to a stop behind the abandoned building, he saw what looked like a body on the ground.  
Wild possibilities raced through his mind. Was the person dead, or merely unconscious? Taking a  
chance, he approached. Soon, he was close enough to tell that it was a female, wrapped in  
bandages, probably somewhere around his age. She was small, but looked even more so against  
the large expanse of ground she was laying on. That's when he noticed...  
"Those ears," he said, kneeling beside her and running his fingers over one. "It's not a dead body  
after all! It's only a persocon." Suddenly, he realized what had happened. That girl had dumped  
her persocon, and cried out in the hopes that someone would take it instead of her. "That's just  
wrong," he snapped, trying to lift the persocon into his arms...and failed miserably. She weighed a  
ton! Struggling, he finally managed to pick her up, unnoticing when a small disk dropped to the  
ground beside him. "This is going to KILL me!" he ground out, staggering off with his heavy  
load.  
By the time he arrived back at the mansion, he thought his arms were going to fall off.  
"Most...persocons...aren't...this...heavy!" he panted, managing to edge the door open and get her  
inside, promptly half-dropping her onto the floor and heaving a huge sigh of relief.  
"Maybe...that's why...you were dumped. Because you're...so heavy." After taking a few moments  
to get his breath back, he knelt beside her. She appeared to be in perfect shape, no scratches or  
blemishes that he could see. Taking hold of one of the bandages, he tugged on it. It refused to  
move! "What the hell?" he snapped, pulling on it hard. It was almost like it had been glued to her  
body. Sighing, he began to look her over, trying to find her 'on' switch.  
"Where on earth IS it?!" he yelled, frustrated, after an hour and a half of searching. "I've looked  
absolutely everywhere, haven't I? Here..." he poked her forehead. "And here..." he traced a finger  
over the sole of each foot. "And here..." he pressed lightly on the side of her nose. "And here  
too..." he blushed as he slipped his finger under the bandages, and between her breasts. "I've  
checked, double-checked, and TRIPLE-checked every single nook and cranny of her body!  
Where the heck --" He froze, remembering what whatshisname, Hideki Motosuwa, had told him  
about the persocon HE had found. Where her 'on' switch had been...   
"No WAY!" yelped Minoru. "I'm not sticking my hand there! Even if it is the only place I haven't  
checked..." He eyed the persocon. She was still motionless on the floor, her long black hair - two  
sections of it bound just under her chin with green strips of leather - flared out around her. "I'm  
not a pervert," he muttered. "I'm not going to put my hand between her legs." But he was dying  
to get her started...sighing, he laid a hand on her stomach. "It's...not like I'm doing  
anything...perverted. I'm just trying to start her...right? Right?" Of course, there was no answer,  
but he hadn't really been expecting one. Nerving himself, he slid his hand down her stomach, his  
forehead breaking into a sweat. "Nothing...perverted," he mumbled. "Nothing like that." His  
fingers slipped under the edge of the bandages. "Nothing...like...that..." He hesitated, then sucked  
in a deep breath and pulled her into a sitting position against him. His questing fingers found the  
switch and...  
*click*  
The persocon came to life. Her eyes opened, and the legs twitched, then moved. Minoru  
scrambled backwards as she got to her feet and looked directly upwards, streaks of light scrolling  
quickly across her eyes. Her black hair, which arched out from the back of her head in a strange  
V-shape, was flared around her body as though in a strong wind, but the air didn't move at all.  
She closed her eyes and the bandages burst away from her form, flying out around her in a circle,  
shielding her nakedness from Minoru's eyes. As the cloth strips floated to the floor, her hair fell  
over her body, effectively covering her. She opened her eyes and turned to face Minoru, who was  
staring at her, backed up against the wall. She tilted her head. "Chu?"   
"C-chu...what the...?" gasped Minoru. "Is that..." Then he remembered. Hideki's persocon, when  
she had awoken, had only been able to say "Chii". Apparently this persocon was some sort of  
close relative. Now that he thought about it, she did look a lot like Chii. The persocon moved  
forward, the bound sections of her hair hanging over her breasts and covering her stomach and  
thighs. "Chu...?" she said again. Minoru just gaped up at her, unable to believe his good fortune.  
The persocon appeared to be considering. Suddenly, she cried "Chu!" and glomped Minoru,  
sending him crashing to the floor, and landing on top of him. He frantically gulped air to replace  
that which had been knocked out of his lungs at her glomp, and smiled at her. "So...you're like  
Chii," he murmured, brushing hair off her forehead. "In that case...I think...I'll call you Chu." Her  
response was to squeeze him as tight as she could and squeal "Chu!" He laughed and hugged her  
back just as tightly. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll take good care of you...Chu." 


	2. Showing

"Hideki," said Chii, shaking her owner. "Hideki, the phone is ringing." Hideki rolled over and  
grunted, realizing that Chii was right, his phone was indeed ringing. He forced himself out of bed  
and lifted the receiver. "Motosuwa residence," he mumbled.  
"Motosuwa-san. It's Kokubunji." Hideki instantly snapped awake, but before he could speak,  
Minoru went on. "I've found something extraordinary," he continued. "Come over as soon as  
possible, and bring Chii with you." Click. The line went dead, leaving Hideki gaping at the phone.  
Chii was eyeing him curiously. "Hideki, who was on the phone?" He took a minute to answer, as he  
was scrambling around to get dressed. "Minoru-kun," he said finally. "He wants us to go over to his  
house as soon as we can. You ready?" Chii nodded with an exuberant "Chii!"   
Fifteen minutes later, Hideki and Chii were sitting in Minoru's living room, sipping tea. They were  
making small talk, but Hideki was getting impatient, and Minoru could tell. He abruptly set down  
his cup and left the room, returning a minute later with Chu by his side. "This...is what I wanted to  
show you, Motosuwa-san. I found her last night, behind the old building a few blocks over.  
Someone had apparently just dumped her. I heard screams, and so I went to investigate, and I found  
Chu." The persocon tilted her head, looking at Chii, and murmured "Chu?" Chii looked confused,  
and Hideki couldn't blame her. Chu looked almost like she could be Chii's twin, but her hair was  
black and her eyes a deep green. She was wearing an outfit like Yuzuki's...apparently an extra. It  
was a bit too big for her, but at least it covered everything that needed to be covered. Hideki was  
reminded of when he had first gotten Chii, and how he had been forced to lend her his clothes, which  
were loads too big. Minoru was apparently remembering this too, and smiled. "It's handy, having  
other female persocons in the household," he remarked. Hideki blushed. "So. What do you think of  
Chu?" the boy persisted "She's remarkably like Chii, isn't she?" Hideki had to agree. "You said  
you found her? I wonder why she was dumped. Probably for the same reason that Chii was."  
Minoru took a sip of his tea, and nodded in agreement. They were silent for a minute, until Chu  
broke the silence. "Chu?" she said, still looking at Chii. Chii was looking right back at her with a  
puzzled expression on her face. Hideki put a hand on Chii's shoulder. "Why don't you introduce  
yourself to...Chu?" he said. Chii got to her feet and walked over to stand in front of Chu. Even  
Hideki could see the striking resemblance now, with the two persocons together like that. Minoru's  
eyes narrowed as he watched them. Chii executed a perfect curtsy, and Chu tried to copy her  
movements, clumsily. "Hello," said Chii. "My name is Chii." Chu tilted her head again, lights  
flickering across her eyes as she processed the information. Finally, she spoke. "Chii?" she said,  
haltingly. Chii nodded. "That's right. I am Chii." The other persocon tilted her head the other way, a  
couple strands of her black hair falling into her eyes. "Chii...?" she murmured, and pointed at Chii,  
who nodded again. Chu pointed at herself with a questioning look. "Chu is your name," Chii was  
quick to say, understanding her semi-twin's motions more easily than either of the humans could.  
The black-haired persocon blinked. "Name...Chu...?" she faltered, pointing at herself. Chii beamed  
and nodded. Chu broke into a smile. "Chu!" she cried, and glomped Chii, who glomped right back.  
Minoru sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of them hugging. It reminded him of a picture he had  
seen when he had looked up information on "Chobits". Two persocons, one like Chii...one like  
Chu...could it possibly be?  
Hideki and Minoru were seated in front of the large monitor in the next room about ten minutes  
later, while Chii was teaching Chu some new words in the living room. Minoru quickly found and  
brought up the picture. "Look at this, Motosuwa-san," he said. Hideki looked, and was shocked.  
"That...it looks like..." he stammered, and Minoru inclined his head in agreement, finishing the  
sentence for Hideki. "Chii...and Chu." Seeming to forget that Hideki was in the room, Minoru  
reached out and traced his finger along the "01" on the Chii-like persocon's arm, then the "02" on  
the Chu-like persocon's arm. Along the sides of their legs was inscribed a word, one that he also  
traced his fingertip over. The word...  
Chobit. 


	3. Learning

"This is unbelievable." Hideki was still stunned a half hour after seeing the picture, and reading  
information that Minoru had found. It was rumored that there were four such Chobits, that when  
started, would say a specific word. Two of the Chobits had been lost and never been found again,  
but the other two had been found just recently. They had been dubbed "Shu" and "Shii" after the  
sounds they made. Minoru had been able to find pictures. They, too, looked like Chii, with the same  
long hair and oddly-shaped ears. "Shii", Chobit number "03", had red hair and brown eyes, and  
"Shu", Chobit number "04", had brown hair and blue eyes. There was also a picture of all of the  
Chobits in a row. The first two looked exactly like Chii and Chu. There was also evidence of a fifth  
Chobit, though it had never been sighted by anyone. The tentative sketch was different from the first  
four Chobits, and had caused Minoru to cry out in shock.  
It looked exactly like Yuzuki.  
The picture was in black and white, so Minoru couldn't tell if it was indeed of Yuzuki, or of some  
mysterious persocon. It had also been hand-drawn, so a few defining details weren't there. But plain  
as day, on the persocon's arm, was the number "05"...and on her leg, the word "Chobit". Minoru  
was puzzling over this, extremely curious. Yuzuki hadn't looked at the sketch yet...Minoru didn't  
want to upset her with this new turn of events. Hideki suggested letting Chu look at the picture of  
Chobit "02", and Minoru consented. "Chii," he called. "Will you bring Chu in here, please?" Chii  
appeared almost instantly with Chu in tow. Minoru pointed at the screen, at the picture of Chobit  
"02". "Chu, is this a picture of you?" he asked gently. Chu studied it for a moment, then shook her  
head. "This...not picture of...Chu," she fumbled out. Minoru patted his persocon on the head.  
"You're learning to speak fast." But something bothered him. The expression on Chu's face...Hideki  
had told him about how Chii had denied that she was Chobit "01" and made a strange face, and now  
Chu was denying that she was Chobit "02" and making the same strange face. Was there something  
the persocons knew that they weren't telling?   
Yuzuki entered the room, carrying a teapot. "Minoru-sama, would you and Motosuwa-sama like  
some tea?" Minoru looked at Hideki, who nodded, and turned to Yuzuki. "Yes, please," he said.  
"And after you do that...I'd like you to look at this." Yuzuki poured the tea, then moved around  
behind Minoru to look at the screen. He brought up the picture of Chobit "05".  
Yuzuki gasped, and dropped the teapot. 


	4. Explaining

"Yuzuki!" yelled Minoru, leaping out of the chair in time to catch her as she fell. Her electronic  
mind was racing, streaks of light scrolling across her eyes almost faster than Minoru could keep up  
with watching them. Hideki was frozen in his chair, watching. Chu and Chii stood a few feet away,  
both of them with their eyes nearly closed, the familiar lights also moving across the planes of their  
eyes. They looked like they would pass out at any moment. Yuzuki's body jerked in Minoru's arms,  
her eyes opening and returning to their normal state. "That..." she gasped. "Is not a picture...of me.  
Or any persocon...I know." But her reaction had said otherwise.  
"Minoru-kun..." stammered Hideki. "Look..." Minoru's gaze followed Hideki's pointing finger to  
Chii and Chu. The blonde persocon was slumping, supported only by the raven-haired one, who was  
also in bad shape. The lights were streaking across their eyes at an incredible rate. Minoru let go of  
Yuzuki and dashed forward, grabbing Chu and shaking her. "Stop!" he screamed. "Stop it, Chu!  
You're going to break yourself!" Yuzuki pulled the frantic boy away from the persocons, having  
quickly regained her strength. "You can't stop this, Minoru-sama," she said. "You can't stop it...it's  
not possible..." She then released him and stood in front of the two. "But I can," she snapped, and  
pulled a cord from her ear. Releasing the catch on Chu's right ear, she inserted the plug end of the  
cord into the dataport there, then opened Chii's left ear. The cord there, she plugged into her own  
right ear. Her eyes closed halfway, the familiar clicking whirr of a working processor filling the air.  
The lights in Chii and Chu's eyes slowed, then stopped.   
Yuzuki caught them as they collapsed against her.   
"What on earth was that?" Minoru sounded confused. Yuzuki turned to look at him. "I'm not sure  
how to explain it," she said. "Except...let's just say, it would have taken a lot more for them to  
break. They...aren't like normal persocons, Minoru-sama. I've never seen any this powerful...and  
those pictures..." She stopped. Minoru eyed the screen, and the picture of Chobit "05". "Yuzuki," he  
said, "why did you react that way to the picture?" She turned her face away. "It surprised me." Her  
voice was flat, sounding not at all like it usually did. Minoru could instantly tell she was holding  
something back. "Tell me, Yuzuki," he demanded.  
"The voice I heard...that day, when all the persocons in this area froze," she started. "It was...my  
own voice. And I saw...a persocon, like me. She...was my opposite, it seemed. Where my hair is  
blue...hers is white. Where my eyes are purple...hers are orange. And her clothes...are different. She  
wears..." Here Yuzuki used her hands to help shape the image. "A black dress, that fits tightly  
around the shoulders and chest, with a short skirt that falls to about here." She put the side of her  
hand just above the middle of her thigh. "Then...it's long, in the back, almost like a cape, and  
brushes the floor. The top...is cut low." She traced a fingertip over the tops of her breasts, about two  
centimeters above the nipples. "Then there's a translucent panel above it, with five solid lines of  
black cloth running through, radiating out from a center point. And...long sleeves, that end in a  
jagged cut, just touching the backs of her hands." She unhooked her cord from Chu's ear and instead  
plugged it into Minoru's monitor. A picture of the other-Yuzuki came up. It was exactly like the  
image of Chobit "05".   
(Author's note: Yep, it's Black Chii's dress. Sue me. XD) 


	5. Wondering

"Chobits," muttered Minoru. Chii and Hideki had long since gone home, but he was still sitting in  
front of the monitor, staring at pictures of the Chobits Series. Chobit "01"...Chii. Chobit "02"...Chu.  
Chobit "03"...Shii. Chobit "04"...Shu. And the still-unnamed Chobit "05". What was the connection  
between the mysterious Chobit and Yuzuki? Chobit "05" was the mirror image of Yuzuki, just not  
with the same coloring or clothing. But the resemblance was still there. Minoru was confused.  
"What do you want with my persocon?" he whispered, running his fingers over the monitor. "What  
do you want with Yuzuki?" Of course, he didn't get an answer. He wondered idly where those other  
two Chobits were, when suddenly a message window popped up on his screen. He clicked on it,  
scanning the few lines.  
"You seemed interested in knowing more about the Chobit "01" that I sent you a picture of," it read.  
"So I went looking, and found more information. See the attached files." Minoru downloaded the  
files and opened them up. The first one was a startling full-color picture of the Chobits "01" through  
"04". Sure enough, the first two exactly resembled Chii and Chu. The next picture was a color  
drawing of Chobit "05"...dubbed "Shizuki". She was exactly as Yuzuki had described, with white  
hair in two braids, and glowing orange eyes. The dress was just like in Yuzuki's description as well.  
Minoru quickly closed the image, unable to stand looking at it any more, and went on to the third. A  
video clip. Against his better judgment, he played it.  
"Chobits," intoned a female voice. "Supercomputers of legend. Shaped like humans, but with free  
will. Supposedly, there are only four..." A picture of the first four came onto the screen. "But a fifth  
has recently been discovered." The picture of Chobit "05" appeared. "No one knows now how many  
Chobits there are, but these five are the only ones that are known about. If you or someone you  
know has one of these Chobits, please contact Karasu Kinamoto at this address." The clip ended on  
an email address. Minoru copied it down and closed the video window. "Looks like I've found a  
lead," he murmured.  
"Email sent." Yuzuki's eyes opened fully and she looked over at Minoru. She had been acting  
slightly weird ever since telling him about Shizuki, afraid that he would try to distance himself from  
her. He forced a smile and took a sip of his tea. "Thank you, Yuzuki," he said. "You can disconnect  
now. Oh - wait." Another message window had popped up. He opened it.  
"Minoru Kokubunji-san," it read. "I am Karasu Kinamoto. Thank you for contacting me. You and  
Hideki Motosuwa-san must come to see me, and bring your persocons. The address is as follows.  
Please copy it somewhere safe and delete this e-mail right away." Minoru did just that, and allowed  
Yuzuki to disconnect from the net. "We need to call Motosuwa-san," he said. 


	6. Worrying

An hour later, Minoru, Hideki, Yuzuki, Chii and Chu were standing in front of a huge building.  
Minoru stood on his tiptoes to reach the intercom. "Minoru Kokubunji and Hideki Motosuwa to see  
Karasu Kinamoto," he said clearly into the speaker, and listened for a reply. When it came, he  
lowered himself back to the ground. "We're to go straight in, and up to room 405," he said, and  
shoved the huge door open. Hideki and the persocons (author's note: sounds like a rock group,  
doesn't it? XD) followed him inside, and into an old, creaky elevator, which took them to the fourth  
floor. Soon, they were standing in front of room 405. Minoru rapped on the door, which was quickly  
opened. A girl of about Minoru's own age was standing on the other side. "Minoru Kokubunji?" she  
said. "I'm Karasu Kinamoto. Please come in."  
"So these are the Chobits." There was no doubt in Karasu's voice as she looked at Chii and Chu.  
"They do resemble the pictures, almost frighteningly so. But that still leaves two unaccounted for. I  
wonder where they could be." She made no mention of the mysterious Chobit "05". "But who is this  
other persocon?" she murmured, looking at Yuzuki. Minoru swallowed hard. "She...is somehow  
connected to Shizuki. Chobit '05'."   
"Chobit '05'?!" The girl stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall. "You have got to be kidding  
me!" At the mention of Shizuki, Karasu's eyes had gone wide and the blood had drained from her  
face. Minoru shook his head, wondering why she was so rattled. "Yuzuki? Tell her about your  
encounter with Chobit '05', please." Yuzuki nodded and relayed the tale. By the time she was  
finished, Karasu was shaking. "Chobit '05'...isn't...just...a legend after all?" Minoru shook his head  
again. Chii and Chu stood obediently against the far wall, not doing much of anything at all. Hideki  
was keeping an eye on them, just in case. That left the conversation to Minoru, Yuzuki, and  
Karasu...who seemed scared out of her mind.  
"They say..." She had finally gotten control of herself. "Chobit '05', Shizuki, is more powerful than  
the other four combined. With that sort of power, one could do anything. Probably even shut down  
the whole internet. The whole world..." She shuddered. Minoru understood now why she was so  
frightened...the prospect was indeed scary. A persocon that could do literally anything...why, if that  
power fell into the wrong hands...  
He understood why Karasu wanted to find all of the Chobits, now.  
So she could prevent them from being used by the wrong people.  
For the wrong things. 


	7. Seeing

For the next few weeks, Karasu kept in touch with Minoru on the Chobits situation, but about three  
weeks later he received an urgent email from her that gave him a very bad feeling. "Come right  
away," it said. "Something has happened." Minoru roused Hideki from a deep sleep, and dragged  
him, Yuzuki, Chii and Chu to the building where they had met Karasu three weeks ago. When they  
arrived at Karasu's room, she let them in, then closed and bolted the door behind them. She looked  
excited. "Tell no one about this," she demanded. "Promise me." When they promised, Karasu  
opened a door in the far wall. "Look in here," she said. Minoru and Hideki peeked through the  
door...and the sight that met their eyes was startling. Three holding cells were set up in the center of  
this new room, each one containing a persocon. But not just any persocon.  
Each cell held a Chobit.  
Yuzuki pushed past the two at the door, and stepped into the room. The eyes of Chobit '05' opened,  
and their gazes met. As if in a trance, Yuzuki approached the cell that held Shizuki. Minoru made as  
if to grab his persocon's arm, but Karasu held him back. "Just watch," she murmured. Helplessly,  
Minoru watched as Yuzuki made her way to Shizuki's cell, and pressed her hand against that of the  
mysterious Chobit. The both of them were surrounded by a strange light as their hands made  
contact. Some sort of spell seemed to have come over Chii and Chu...they approached the cells  
holding Chobits '03' and '04'. Mimicking Yuzuki, they joined hands with those of their opposites.  
The light was now surrounding all three pairs, and the holding cells disintegrated as if they were  
mere clay before a child's hands. Five Chobits and one normal persocon now stood together,  
surrounded by a glow so bright that the humans could barely stand to look. It was something Hideki  
had seen before, when Chii had been reading that book, "A Town Without People". It was  
something he had hoped never to see again.  
It was taking Chii from him.  
"Yuzuki..." whispered Minoru, helpless to do anything but watch as his persocon and Chobit '05'  
stood with their hands together, staring into each other's eyes. Beside him, Hideki seemed frozen to  
the floor. Karasu hovered behind, uncertain what to do. Then she made a sudden movement forward.  
The light died away, the Chobits and Yuzuki turning to face her. Their appearances had  
changed...they were wearing the odd outfits that they wore in the pictures, with the strange  
connection terminals in their backs. The look in their eyes was frightening, but almost...ethereal...at  
the same time. They spoke as one, with one voice that was many, with many words that were the  
same. "Don't be afraid," they said. "You've reunited us. We thank you. Now we don't have to be  
lonely any more." Yuzuki met Minoru's questioning gaze and smiled calmly. "Yes," she whispered.  
"I was keeping secrets from you all along, Minoru-sama. Didn't you ever wonder how you just  
happened to find the right parts to build me? How you figured out exactly how to program me? How  
you gained all the knowledge you don't remember studying? You were chosen, Minoru-sama.  
Shizuki was in contact with your sister long before she passed on. They both knew you would want  
to remember your sister. They knew you would build me. Your sister...she was part of the team who  
created the Chobits. She purposely left those parts where she knew you would find them when she  
died. And you found them...and unknowing to you, she helped you build me...so your sister still  
lives on. In your legacy. In me." Minoru was crying as he took in her words. Yuzuki reached out to  
him, and instinctively, he placed his hand against hers. Her fingers folded gently over his, a  
comforting, reassuring touch. Unable to meet her eyes any longer, he looked down at the floor, tears  
running freely down his cheeks. "Yuzuki," he whispered, and though he said nothing else, Yuzuki  
knew exactly what he was trying to say. She pulled him into an embrace, holding him tightly. "I'll  
never leave you now, Minoru-sama," she whispered. "I'm always with you. For as long as you live.  
And even when you go...you'll still be with me. I'm not ever going to leave you behind." She kissed  
the top of his head, smiling sadly. Tears still streamed down Minoru's face, but this time they were  
tears of happiness. Happiness at the knowledge that he would never have to be lonely again.  
Happiness at the knowledge that, in a way, his sister was still alive. 


	8. Smiling

Karasu and Hideki stood in the doorway, she beginning to cry, he simply staring at Chii. The blonde  
Chobit broke away from the others and walked slowly toward Hideki, her eyes locked on his with  
every step she took. Her eyes were bright, loving. "Hideki..." she murmured, moving close enough  
to slip her arms around him. He hugged her tightly against him, the tears that had been threatening  
to spill over finally doing so. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he held Chii. He couldn't see her  
looking at him that way, but he did hear her. "Hideki...are you the one who only loves me?" He  
opened his eyes... surprised that he finally had an answer. "Yes, Chii," he replied. "I'm the one who  
only loves you. I'm the one who you can love..." She smiled broadly and nestled her face against his  
shirt. "Chii...is happy," she whispered.  
Chobits '02', '03' and '04' had silently been watching this whole time...now they moved toward  
Karasu. The violet-haired girl was standing stock-still in the doorway, streaks left on her face from  
the tears that had fallen. She was looking at the three Chobits as if, somehow, she recognized them.  
"Karasu," whispered one. "We won't leave you again," whispered the other two. They all reached  
out to pull the clips from Karasu's hair. Unbound, it fell to her lower legs in a shape much like that  
of an upside-down V.   
Just like the Chobits.  
Karasu didn't move for a moment longer, then she was throwing her arms around them and sobbing.   
"Kasumi," she cried. "Kirei. Kotoko." The Chobits wrapped her in a welcoming embrace. "Welcome  
home, oneechan," they murmured. "We've missed you." They held her as she cried. When she could  
speak again, Karasu explained what was going on. "I had three sisters," she said quietly. "We were  
quadruplets. Our mother was also part of the team who created the Chobits. She...was never around,  
and so we all had to take care of each other. But one day, when we were all supposed to be walking  
home from school..." She stopped and shuddered. "My teacher kept me behind for some reason, I  
don't even remember what now. But I wasn't with Kasumi, Kirei and Kotoko as they were walking.  
And so...I lived. A car had come speeding around the corner while my sisters were crossing the  
street, and struck them. They died instantly...never felt any pain. When my mother heard the news,  
she was devastated. She left plans for the Chobits to look like me and my sisters...and killed herself  
the very next day." She broke down crying again. "The Chobits were a way for my sisters to keep  
living. But I never got to see the results. After my mother's death, the Chobits Series was kept hidden  
away. I guess they thought it would be too painful for me. What hurt, though, was never getting to  
see my sister-persocons...not until today. But now...I've got my sisters back. I know I can be happy  
again. Just like you, Minoru-san...you have your sister back. And you, Hideki-san. You've finally  
found someone to love you."  
Karasu smiled at the others from within her sisters' embrace.  
"We can all...finally be happy."  
  
******  
  
The town is quiet during the night like a deep sea.  
I continue to walk down the road alone,  
Relying on a voice far away.  
Searching for that soft blue light...  
Hey, I've found you, I won't lose you a second time!  
No matter how bad it hurts, I'll stay with you...  
Forever...forever...  
  
******  
  
~end~  
  
[I thought I was going to cry my eyes out before I got the final parts finished. ^^;;; They were really  
hard to write because I could barely see the keyboard or the screen. Usually nothing I write affects  
me that much but I suppose this is an exception. I couldn't help but take off on a wild tangent and  
this is what I ended up finishing with. I also couldn't help but have Minoru turn out happy in the  
end...he's always so lonely! So I remedied that. And...this is my result. Sometimes I swear I have to  
be crazy. :P] 


End file.
